


Perfect

by Rach4040



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, basically they dance and say cheesy stuff and thats it, its late and im tired i apologise for this it might be crap, just a short fluffy binu drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach4040/pseuds/Rach4040
Summary: thanks for reading! this ideas been on my mind for a while and today of all days my head just decided to give me words and finish thismight be crap, ive had a headache the whole day and cramps and a buttload of hw and a test today im basically dead rnbut comments + kudos are always appreciated!also, this all took place in, like, their dorm room or sth idk im sorry ik its not really clear, but like its a rather private place and no one else is around and theyre being romantic dorks that are In Lovecome say hi ontumblr!





	Perfect

It took Dongmin a few seconds to recognize the song that came on next, halting in his movements for a moment. Then, immediately, he grinned at Bin and theatrically extended a hand towards him, an invitation to dance together. Bin smiled in return, light pink dusting his cheeks, but still took Dongmin’s hand and pulled the older closer. A hand wound around Dongmin’s waist, the other taking one of his hands, holding it in a warm grasp. Dongmin placed his free arm around Bin’s shoulders, shifting their bodies closer together.

Slowly, they danced to the music, gentle guitar chords had the couple softly shift their weight from one foot to the other, Bin’s face buried in Dongmin’s neck. After a while he started whispering the lyrics to the song, words a little accented but perfect nonetheless: “I have met an angel in person, and you look perfect. I don't deserve this, you look perfect, tonight.” Bin exhaled a little shaky, breath tickling Dongmin’s neck as the song ends and they pulled apart a little to look at each other, still close enough to feel breath fanning cheeks and watch blushes spread slowly over cheeks and necks and ears. Dongmin giggled slightly and pulled Bin in for a kiss. And it truly was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this ideas been on my mind for a while and today of all days my head just decided to give me words and finish this  
> might be crap, ive had a headache the whole day and cramps and a buttload of hw and a test today im basically dead rn  
> but comments + kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> also, this all took place in, like, their dorm room or sth idk im sorry ik its not really clear, but like its a rather private place and no one else is around and theyre being romantic dorks that are In Love
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](https://darlingwoojin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
